All Shall Fall
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: As hunters invade a hunting ground that is close to a family of wolves, one pup finds that maybe wolves are stronger than man. Maybe, instead of being scared of them, humans should be scared of wolves. Perhaps she could make this happen. But, will things go as planned? Or will there be someone standing in her way?
1. Off on a Nightmare

**All Shall Fall**

**Chapter 1: Off on a Nightmare**

The sun slowly rises over the mountains, turning the sky back into its bright blue with clouds here and there. A white wolf sits by her den, her hazel eyes looking at her pups. Her once litter of four has been knocked down to three, after losing her third born to a coyote. The only remains are two females and a male. The oldest has hazel eyes like hers, and a black pelt like her fathers. The second oldest, the male, has the same color of his father as well, but he has green eyes. And the youngest, the sweetest and most obedient female pup, with pure white fur and blue eyes.

A few minutes later, Midnight, the father, comes rushing back to the den.

"Faith!" he calls to his mate, who looks at him with worry. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Why? What's the matter?" she asks, jumping to her paws.

"Hunters! I saw them by the hunting grounds! We must leave now!" he replies, picking up the youngest, Bell, in his jaws.

"Where are we gonna go?" the oldest, Grim, asks as she looks up at her father.

"Anywhere away from those humans!" Faith tells her, picking up the second oldest, Broken. Grim was old enough to run, and there wasn't anyone else to carry her. Midnight looks at his mate and nods, running away from the den. Faith follows him as best she can, along with Grim who trails right behind her.

After what seems like forever of running, Midnight finally stops.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Bell whispers as she sits on the ground.

"I'll go find some food, baby girl." he replies, licking her head. She smiles as she watches him run off.

"Where is your father going?" Faith asks once she sets Broken on the ground.

"Off to find some food!" she replies, wagging her tail with a smile on her face.

"Awesome, I'm starving." Grim barks, sitting on the soft grass to catch her breath.

"What do those hunters want with wolves, anyways?" Broken asks, looking up at his mother.

"They hunt for our elk, and sometimes those grizzlies. They do it for fun." she replies.

"Then why are they after us?" Grim asks, wondering what the humans would want with any wolves.

"Sometimes they want our fur, sometimes it's for some fun as well." she explains. The oldest rolls her eyes.

"I don't understand humans. They're all useless if you ask me," she growls, now standing up. "Can I go look for dad? He's been gone a while."

"No. I don't want you getting hurt!" Faith replies, looking at her pup.

"We're away from the hunters now, mom! We're the hunters out here now!" she laughs, running off.

"Grim!" she calls to her daughter, but it's too late. The oldest pup is already down the hill they were on, heading in the direction of her father.

"Is she going to be okay?" Broken asks, worried about his older sister.

"I sure hope so." Faith sighs, laying a tall tree, Broken and Bell huddled close to her.

Grim jumps onto a rock, looking around the hunting ground. Soon, she smiles as she sees the black wolf. She jumps off the rock, and runs over to her father who is chasing a cow elk. _'I can finally show him I can hunt!' _Grim thinks happily, her hazel eyes locked on the elk.

"Grim! What are you doing!?" Midnight yells once he sees his daughter. But, the pup ignores him, running along the elk who doesn't even notice her. Pushing herself, Grim manages to run faster than her target, and get in front of it. In a matter of seconds, the pup has her jaws locked on the elk's throat, biting as hard as she can. The elk makes a sound of pain, trying its hardest to shake the pup off, but it's no use. Grim's sharp, but tiny, teeth are locked into the elk's skin, making it lose much blood.

In a few minutes, the elk is down, and Grim tumbles to the ground.

"Grim!" Midnight snarls, rushing towards his daughter who's laughing.  
"That was epic!" she laughs before looking at the dead elk. "And I killed it!"

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" he scolds, golden eyes glaring into hazel ones.

"But, I did kill it!" she replies, smiling at him. He rolls his eyes and looks in the direction of his family.

"Go fetch your mother and brother and sister. I'll wait here." he instructs her, sitting by their meal. Grim nods, standing to her paws and running to get her family. Midnight looks at the elk and smiles. _'Even though she put herself in danger, she did get this elk. Pretty impressive for a pup, but I'll have to keep an eye on her.'_ he thinks, looking around. Somewhere, far off in the distance, Midnight could swear he sees a hunter, but thinks nothing of it.

"So, this is the elk you two took down, eh?" Faith asks as she approaches her mate who nods. She smiles as she watches her pups eat.

"Faith, may I speak with you for a moment?" Midnight asks, looking at the wolf who nods. They walk away from their pups, Faith wondering what he wants to talk about.

"I'm worried about Grim," he barks quietly, taking a glance back at their oldest pup. "She seems too happy about hunting, like that's all she wants to do. Just kill something. You should've seen the look on her face when that elk went down!"

"It was kind of like her first kill. Don't you remember when you had your first kill?" Faith replies with a faint smile. "She's just happy about it. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Yeah, but when I had my first kill, I was older than her. _Much_ older than her," he explains.

"Well... maybe she's getting in early. You never know, she might become a great hunter one day. Perhaps even better than those humans!" she laughs, thinking of the hunters that kill for fun. "And they use those stupid little things! They can't even kill like us!"

"That's because they're afraid," Midnight smiles. "They know animals are stronger than they are, so they hide behind those things."

In a matter of seconds, the pups come rushing up to their parents, Bell cowering by her father.

"The hunters are here!" Broken cries, looking back to see if he can see any more humans.

"And they brought dogs!" Grim adds with a snarl, hazel eyes showing pure hate.

"Come on, then! We must get moving!" Midnight says, picking up Bell. Faith grabs Broken and they all set off.

At least seven minutes after they're trying to escape, a gunshot fills the air.

"MOMMY!" Bell screams. Faith falls to the ground, Broken tumbling out her jaws.

"Alright! Now lets see if we can get the rest!" a human speaks. The four look over, only to see males laughing at their sadness. Grim took another look at her mother who lay there dying, feeling something she had never really felt before. _'Kill 'em all!'_ a voice shouted in her mind.

"Grim, come on! We have to go!" Broken barks, bringing his sister out of her thoughts. Shaking her head clear, Grim follows her family, taking one last glance back at her mothers dead body. _'Someone's going to pay.' _she thought, gritting her teeth in pure fury and hate.


	2. Setting Out for Blood

**All Shall Fall**

**Chapter 2: Setting Out for Blood**

How long had it been? Two... three... maybe even four months? Grim was nearly a full-grown wolf, Broken almost there as well. Bell was still small, but soon, she would be in headed in the path of Broken, and hopefully not Grim.

"First we lose Jasper to coyotes, then we lose mother to those humans!" Grim snarls, her eyes filled with hate.

"There's nothing we can do, Grim," Broken tells his sister, slightly brushing against her. "Fate wanted our mother, and there was nothing we could've done to stop it."

"We could've killed those stupid hunters!" she replies, now sitting. Broken only sighs.

"That's all you think about!" he cries, shaking his head. "You don't consider things! They had those things that kill from a distance, and those dogs! If we went out to fight, there was no hope for us!"

"I could've taken 'em down," she mutters.

"You were still a pup back then!"

"I still took down an elk!"

"Look, Grim, maybe we should just forget about it."

"I will _never_ forget what those humans did to mother! They all deserve to pay!"

"Not all humans are the same!"

"Stop your lying, Broken! You and I both know they are! Every human we see, they're either trying to kill us, or use those huge... monsters to make us move!"

"Ugh! You're impossible to talk to!"

"Pssh, it's because I'm right and you know it."

"No, you're not right. Watch, one day, I'll prove you wrong."

"Alright. We'll see about that."

The brother and sister goes back over to their father, who was eating his elk, Bell right by his side.

"Uh... grizzly got it?" Grim asks, getting a hint of grizzly from the carcase.

"Yes. But I was able to get it away so we could eat." he replies with a smile. The brother and sister smile back, digging into their meal.

The sun was already gone, and Grim couldn't help herself. As she looks at the remains of her sleeping family, she gets to her paws, and runs off. _'Someone's going to pay tonight. And I'll make sure of that.'_ she promises herself, her eyes set on the area ahead of her. _'No one's getting out alive. Tonight, I bring home a human for breakfast!'_

A tent is set up in the woods, a dog sleeping outside. There's only one, and Grim knows it. She can only smell one and the rest of the sent were humans. Smiling, she looks around, seeing a river that leads to the perfect waterfall. Without anymore thinking, she walks by the dog, swiping her fluffy tail gently over it. She then hides as the dog wakes from his slumber. The dog sniffs the air, and starts to growl, knowing a wolf is near. Grim soon comes out into his sight, a smile on her furry face. Barking, the dog cashes after her, and Grim takes off towards the river.

"What are you even doing here?" the dog growls, slowly creeping towards her. "Your kind doesn't belong near here!"

"Well, Hunter," Grim giggles, looking at his collar. "I'm allowed anywhere I want! It's the woods after all, and I don't believe there are any areas I'm not allowed in, unless it's another wolf's territory, and then I still don't listen."

"Well, your days of doing that are over!" Hunter launches forward, and just as he was about to tackle Grim, she dodges him, and he lands in the water with a splash. Hunter starts to whimper, trying his hardest to get out of the water, but the current was too strong. It carries the dog away, and over the waterfall.

"Ugh... Hunter? Hunter!" the human cries, rushing out of his tent. Grim looks at the human as he approaches her. She smiles as she hears a gasp. Before he can run, she's already after him, jumping onto his back and sinking her teeth into him. His screams of pain fills the air as she bites into him again.

After Grim is done, she grabs the man's arm and drags him back to her family, laughing in her mind. _'One less human in the world.' _she thinks with a smile. _'One less hunter to take another wolf's life or family.'_

"G-Grim?" Midnight barks softly, seeing his daughter with the dead human.

"I got us a human, dad!" she says happily, dropping the male's arm. He just stares at her in complete shock, trying to register what the female had just done.

"W-what? H-how?" he asks, looking at the human, then back at the other black wolf.

"Well, I went out when you guys were sleeping, killed this human and his dog!" she giggles, smiling at him. He sighs, shaking his head.

"Grim, what is the meaning of all this?" he asks, sitting in front of her.

"Revenge," she tells him, her once happy gaze turning into one full of hate. "I got revenge for mother."

"She's gone," he says, making her take in a sharp breath. "She doesn't care anymore. But I know she wouldn't want you doing this!"

"I care, dad!" she growls, now glaring at him. "These humans deserve to pay, and I'm going to make sure I do it!"

"Gri-"

"No! Look, I'll get some elk if you guys don't want this human. But when you're all done, I'm setting off on my own."

"What!?"

"I'm leaving today. And when I'm gone, I'll carry on my revenge for Faith, and I'll continue to do it until Fate comes to get me. And when that happens, I don't want anyone to come looking for me."

"Promise me one thing, at least, Grim?"

"What's that?"

"That when you're gone, at least try to make a pack of your own. You can go on with your plans, if that's what you want, just try to make a family while you're out."

"Alright. I promise I will."

"That's my girl. Now, let's go get that elk!"

"Wait... you mean... you wanna get one together?"

"Yep! You ready for it?"

"LET'S GO!"

Broken yawned, stretching his paws forward to rid his tiredness. Smelling the sent of fresh kill, he nudges Bell with his muzzle, waking her up. She yawns, slowly getting to her paws, and follows her older brother out of the den. There, the two see their sister and father eating an elk, a dead human by them.

"Uh... where'd that come from?" Broken asks, looking at the once being.

"It's a goodbye present." Grim replies, looking at her little brother, who turns his attention to her.

"And that means...?" he barks, a bit confused.

"Once we're done with breakfast, I'm leaving." she tells him.

"You can't leave!" Bell cries, looking at her older sister, slight tears filling her eyes.

"I can," Grim barks, now standing. "I'm leaving to go on with my plans, and maybe find a mate."

"Will we ever see you after you leave?" Broken asks, joining his father in the feast.

"Maybe. If you all come looking for me." she replies, stretching.

"Please don't go, Grim!" Bell says, padding over to the female and rubbing her head against her neck. "I don't want you to leave!"

"I have to, pup," she replies, hazel eyes looking into blue ones. "I gotta live my life."

"Well, I'm hunting you down when I get older," Broken says, smiling at his older sister.

"If you can find me!" she laughs.

After breakfast, Grim looks off at the mountains, her tail swaying back and forth.

"Whatever happens," Midnight barks, padding towards his daughter. "I want you to know I'll always love you. No matter what."

"I know. And I'll always love you to, daddy." she replies, smiling at him. He gives her sad smile in return, licking her cheek. Soon, Broken and Bell are running towards their sister, a dead hare in Broken's jaw.

"We got you something!" Bell barks, smiling as the male drops the hare in front of Grim. The oldest smiles at them.

"Thanks you guys. I love you." she says, rubbing against each of them. As she says her goodbye and picks up the hare, she's running off towards the mountains, the rest of her family watching her leave.

"I'm gonna miss her," Bell barks softly, tears in her eyes.

"Trust me, Bell, we'll see her again." Broken replies, smiling at her. Midnight remains silent, thoughts of his daughter getting harmed flooding his mind. He couldn't get his mind off of it. What would happen if Grim got hurt?


	3. One Down, One to Tackle

**All Shall Fall**

**Chapter 3: One Done, One to Tackle**

Snarls fill the night air as two black wolves glare at each other.

"Get out of here!" the male snarls, snapping at the female, who easily dodges. "You're on in my territory!"

"Too bad!" Grim laughs, eying the male. "I was trying to pass through, when you decided to go crazy!"

Without any other words, Grim lunges forward, biting the male's throat and tackling him to the ground. He struggles, trying his hardest to get the female off of him, but he can't. No being able to breathe, he slowly slips from life, descending into darkness. Once he's gone, Grim lets go of his throat, an evil smile upon her face.

"Fool," she barks to herself, licking the bleeding bite marks on her leg. "I can't believe he thought he could actually take me down."

There wasn't much night left, and Grim hates that she was falling behind on her plans. She wanted to be somewhere by now, not in the middle of the woods! She growls, shaking her head as she limps towards a tree. Although that wolf didn't last long against her, he did give her a pretty good wound.

"Hello, wolf," a bear growls. Grim turns her head to the left, seeing a grizzly bear looking at her, a dead elk by his paws.

"Hello," she replies, a slight smile on her face as she limps towards the dead elk.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asks, watching as she bites into the elk.

"Another wolf attacked me," she tells him, shocked that she's eating his food. "But I should be fine."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's your pack?" he asks, looking around and sniffing the air. There was no sent that matched the black wolf in front of him.

"I'm trying to find a mate to start one, I suppose." she barks, done with eating. She looks at the bear in front of her, and sits, finding he's different.

"Really now? I've seen a few male wolves pass by. One went by the river a few minutes ago. You might be able to catch him. He seemed like a nice wolf!" he informs her.

"Well, I'm also on another missions," she explains, interesting the grizzly. "I actually left my old pack because I wanted to hunt humans."

"Humans!" he repeats surprised. "Why humans? They'd kill you!"

"I'm after them because they killed my mother, and put my family in danger!" she defends, images of Faith's dead body flashing into her mind. She dug her claws into the earth, gritting her teeth.

"Ah, I understand," he growls, shocking her. "My wife, Blossom, was shot by a hunter. I understand what you're going through, um..."

"Grim." she barks, smiling at him. "My name is Grim."

"And I am Boo. Pleased to meet you." he replies, smiling back at her.

"You're a different grizzly, Boo. Most bears would attack at the sight of me."

"Well, a wolf once helped me."

"Really!? How?"

"I once got a thorn stuck in my paw, and a wolf helped me. She had white fur, and hazel eyes, just like yours! She also said she had three pups."

"That... that was my mother! She told me when she got back to the den that she had helped a grizzly!"

"Huh, so your dear mother was the one who helped me. Such a shame. I was hoping I would someday run into her. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Well, I guess I should get going. Thank you for allowing me to eat."

"Anytime! Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No thanks. I'm good. It was nice meeting you, Boo."

"It was nice to meet you, too. I hope we run into each other again."

"Trust me, we will. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Grim!"

Grim walks away from the grizzly, a smile on her face. _'Thanks, mom, for helping that bear.'_ she thinks, knowing that if it wasn't for her kind mother, Boo wouldn't have shared his elk.

The sun starts to rise, and Grim is already by a rushing river. She looks across, seeing a wolf on the other side. By what she can see, he has black fur, and... blue eyes perhaps?

"Hey!" Grim jumps at the low bark, turning around to see two other wolves, both being pure white. The older one's eyes were pure red, as he seemed to glare at her. The other had a blue left eye, and a red right eye, but he showed her a bright, happy, hyper smile.

"Hi! I'm Risky, and this is Azrael! Who are you?" he asks, his voice high-pitched as he bounces forward, making Grim back up.

"I'm Grim." she replies, a bit shocked at the Risky's actions.

"What are you doing out here?" the other, Azrael, asks as he slowly pads towards her, his glare never fading.

"What does it look like?" she replies, now matching his glare. "I'm trying to starts a pack!"

"Really!? You could be in ours!" Risky barks happily, getting on his hind legs, and placing his front paws on Grim's shoulders.

"W-what?" Quickly, she's jumping back, too surprised by the male's actions.

"We're not really a pack," Azrael barks, looking at the younger. "I just found him as a pup one day, and took him with me."

"But, we can start a pack! Just the three of us!" he giggles, bouncing around.

"Um... is he always like this?" Grim asks, looking at the older who nods.

"Unfortunately, yes." he sighs, shaking his head.

"Well... I accept!" she barks, shocking both.

"What! Really!? YAY!" Risky runs over, tackling Grim to the ground as he licks her.

"PUP! GET OFF!" she barks harshly, once more shocking the two, and making Risky jump off.

"Huh... I can used to you!" Azrael chuckles, watching as the female slowly gets up.

It's the middle of the day now, and both Azrael and Grim are watching Risky chase after a butterfly. Azrael watches the younger male jump in the air, shaking his head. Grim can't help but giggle when he lands on his face.

"Are you okay?" Grim calls over to him. He happily pops back up, and smile on his face.

"I'M PERFECT!" he replies, his voice filled with cheer as he goes back to chasing the butterfly.

_BANG!_

"RISKY! GET OVER HERE, NOW!" Azrael barks loudly, both he and Grim jumping to their feet.

"_MOMMY!"_

"_Alright! Now lets see if we can get the rest!"_

"_Grim, come on! We have to go!"_

Risky quickly ran passed Grim, following Azrael.

"Keep going!" Azrael barks to the younger, turning his attention to their new-found friend. "Grim! Come on! Get moving!"

"No." she replies quietly, digging her claws into the dirt. Another shot is heard, followed by birds flying off, fearing of being shot. There's a sound of a pain from an elk, and soon laughter. _'They deserve to pay! They all deserve to die!'_ a voice shouts in Grim's mind.

"Grim, for the love of Fate, COME ON!" Azrael snarls, running towards the female. Risky was already back in their hiding spot, tears streaming down his cheeks. And as Azrael tries to get Grim to follow him, he finds her running towards the gunshots.

"GRIM!" He skids to a stop once he reaches the edge of the water, watching as she's already at the other side, running faster than anything he's ever saw.

"KILL 'EM ALL!" she howls with delight, catching the attention of one hunter. Before he's able to pull the trigger on his shotgun, Grim's already sinking her teeth into his arm, tackling him to the ground. He shouts in pain, trying to push her off. She only bites his hand and jerks back, ripping off a finger. He shouts once more, tears now falling from his eyes. Laughing, Grim lunges forward, biting into his neck, the blood spilling into her mouth, tasting so sweet. His gags are the only things she hears. She smiles as he no longer moves, and she drops him. Upon doing so, she's faced with another problem.

"How _dare_ you kill my master!" snarls an angry dog. Looking at him, Grim notices the breed of this dog, hearing the humans speak of it. This dog was a doberman pinscher.

"Well, your master shouldn't have been a hunter!" she replies, a smile on her face. In a heartbeat, the dog is on the ground, Azrael's sharp teeth sinking into the animal's back. He whimpered in pain as the wolf lifted him up and threw him to the ground. The next action was pretty shocking. Azrael lifted up his paw, and slammed it down on the dog's spine, making it snap like a weak twig.

"Uh..." Grim watches as Azrael walks past her quietly. She follows him, still in shock.

"What was that?" she finally asks once they cross the river.

"What was what?" he asks, acting as though nothing has happened.

"That! What you did back there to that dog!" she reminds him. He only chuckles.

"What? I was helping you out!" he replies.

"But how did you do that? How did you break his back just but hitting it?" she asks. He only shrugs.

"I just can." he tells her, both finally making it to the hiding spot. When they got there, they saw that Risky had cried himself to sleep. Azrael sighs, laying by the younger. Grim stays standing, looking around as she spots the black wolf she saw when she first arrived at the river.

"Hey, Azrael," Grim barks, looking down at the male. "Who's that wolf over there?"

"I dunno. Go find out." he mutters as he closes his eyes to go to sleep.

"Okay. I will." she whispers as she walks towards the wolf.


	4. Please Forgive Me (NOTICE!)

**Hey everyone!**

**Um, this isn't an update. I'm pretty sure you can tell. But uh, I won't be updating this story for a while. I actually won't be on for a while, and I might check my PM's. The reason I say might, is because I log on sometimes, but I rarely check my e-mails on yahoo, so I might not know if anyone has messaged me if you have. I have a lot going on, and I hope whoever is reading this story and actually (for some reason) likes it can forgive me. If you're wondering what's going on, which you might not care, I'll list 'em!**

**~My mom's sick – I'm going to see if I can take care of her.**

**~I'm sick – I've been sick for about two/three weeks, and I missed all of school last week, except for Wednesday, which was a pretty crazy day. **

**~My boyfriend comes back to school tomorrow – Some of you might know, but my bf, Ty, got suspended for having thumbtacks. So, just a question. Thumbtacks are considered weapons... doesn't that mean teachers have weapons all around the classrooms? But, other than him coming back from me not seeing him for the past five days, I'm excited to be with him, because with him, it's actually a different relationship. He's 100% better than my ex...that cheating fucker! **

**~I'm gonna see if I can make a story – I don't mean stories like this one. I mean a real book. I wanna see if I can be one of the youngest people to get a book published. I have two/three ideas I have for a story, and I'd be really freaking happy if I got published. That would mean my name would actually mean something, other than whatever people call me at school, which is probably: emo girl, dead girl, shy girl, teacher's pet (hella true and it's epic!), goodie girl (or whatever the hell it is), demon, violent, demented, 51/50. And that's all true, but to have everyone across the world (or however far it would go) know my name would be a huge honor. If I can do this, I already know what it'll say on the first page, where the author's put their notes. And then once the story would be finished, I might go more into detail.**

**So, that's all that's happening with me. I hope you all can understand, and find it in your hearts to forgive me, but right now, I want to be focused on this one thing. As surprising as it is, I'm being serious. I've been thinking about this for a long time now, and I'm going to see if I can make it come true in the near future. Like I said, hope you can forgive me and understand. BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL! (in a friendly way!) 3**

**Sincerely,**

**Grim Ruin**


End file.
